Friday the 13th
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: I had meant this to be up on Fri., but anyway...Yuugi is acting really superstitious bc its Fri 13, but all his precautions are 4 nothin! Please rr! One yaoi pairing, in case you weren't warned. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Rowan: Hello, the following fic is something I came up with just to celebrate today!

Sakura: What _is _today anyway?

Rowan: Friday the 13th, silly!

Sakura: Who you callin' silly? 

Rowan: You! Anyway, the following story is called "Friday the 13th", and is a multi-chapter story! Now, where's Ryou? He's gotta do the disclaimer!

Bakura: He's hiding.

Rowan: From whom?

Bakura: From you.

Rowan: What? Why? 

Bakura: Because you scare him.

Rowan: Fine, then if he won't come out and do the disclaimer, you'll have to do it.

Bakura: Who, me? But-but-but you scare me too!

Sakura: That's not good.

Rowan: Oh shut up! Now, who of the cast is _not_ afraid of me?

Yami: I'm not afraid of you!

Sakura: Yami! *glomps *

Yami: Sakura, on the other hand, does frighten me.

Rowan: You know what, forget all you peeps! I'll do the disclaimer!

YGO Cast: Really? Yey!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, don't even own a computer, only a lot of floppy disks filled with my stories. So please, don't sue me?

/blah/ -hikari to yami

//blah// -yami to hikari

Now, on with the story!

****

Friday the 13th

Yuugi wasn't usually superstitious. But today he couldn't risk anything going wrong. He had finals in school and he had finally decided to ask Anzu out. Unfortunately, the day was Friday; Friday the 13th, that is. So, even though he didn't believe in silly superstitions, today it couldn't hurt to take some precautions.

That was probably why Yuugi was carrying a wooden board around as he walked to school. Not to mention the fact that he was staring at the ground, avoiding every single crack in the sidewalk. No wonder Yami was worried.

//Yuugi? What are you _doing_?// Yami asked incredulously.

/Walking to school./

//With a wood board?//

/Just in case./

//Just in case of _what_?//

/In case somebody says something that could jinx my day. Knock on wood!/

This was getting out of hand. Yami emerged from the Puzzle to examine his hikari more closely.

"Don't step on a crack!" Yuugi cried.

"Why can't I step on a crack?"

"You know what they say. 'Step on a crack, break your father's back'!"

"But you don't have a father anymore."

"Oh, well, Grandpa is kind of like my father, and he certainly doesn't need _his_ back broken!"

Yami looked curiously at his light. "Yuugi, why are you doing all of this? You don't usually."

"But today's Friday the 13th! Nothing can go right unless one takes extra precaution."

Yami shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "If you say so Yuugi."

---*---

That day Yuugi walked home with Ryou. But when they neared the albino's house, they discovered that it was being renovated.

"Oh, sorry Yuugi. I forgot my dad told me that they were coming to fix the outside of the house up. I won't be able to get in until 5."

"That's alright. we can go to mine."

By the time the two reached the game shop, Yuugi was traumatized. They had passed about five black cats and walked under at least three ladders. (Apparently the rest of Ryou's neighborhood was renovating too.) And to top it all off, one of those dreaded felines was _following_ them.

"Ryou, is it still behind us?"

Ryou looked back over his shoulder. "Yup! It's kinda cute, if you ask me."

"Cute! It's bad luck, that's what!"

"If you say so. Say, here we are!"

Ryou grabbed Yuugi's attention for a moment, just long enough for him to step on and break the mirror lying on the ground.

"Oh no! Now that's seven years of bad luck!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Oh Yuugi! You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Of course I do! Today I do!" Yuugi then suddenly turned to walk into the shop, but instantly tripping over the black cat that had finally caught up with them. Luckily, Ryou caught him before he fell, their Millennium Items clanging against each other. 

There was a blinding gold flash of light, and the two spirits of the Ring and Puzzle materialized. Then the light was gone, and everything was back to normal.

"Oh, hi Yami." Yuugi greeted his dark. 

"Hello Yuugi," he replied in a gruff voice. Yuugi turned confusedly to the spirit of the Ring. "Oh, hello Bakura," he said warily.

"What do you want?" he asked in a regal voice. 

Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other in growing bafflement. "Um, Yami, why are you answering to the name of Bakura now?" Yuugi asked. The spiky haired spirit looked aghast. 

"I _am_ Bakura," he said. Yuugi looked up into his alter ego's crimson eyes. But wait, they weren't crimson anymore! Now those orbs were a dark chocolate brown, much like Ryou's own eyes! 

"I don't understand. You look like Yami, sound like Yami, but you say you're Bakura. How can this be?"

"I'm just as perplexed as you are Yuugi," Ryou piped in. He closely examined the spirit beside him. "You're eyes are scarlet, not chestnut like is usual. Maybe…maybe you and Bakura switched bodies!" Ryou speculated. 

"What?!" three shocked voices exclaimed at once.

"Well, it's the only logical explanation," Ryou said, defending himself.

"Logical! Ha! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Bakura scoffed.

"Well then why do you look like the Pharaoh, eh? Answer me that!" Ryou snapped back.

"Ummm, er, well…I can't thing of anything yet, but there has to be some more logical explanation!" 

"Well, you can think of it on the way home. See you Yuugi, I gotta head back now." Ryou turned to walk home, beckoning Bakura to follow. Bakura started to walk after his hikari, but some invisible force prevented him. Bakura looked back and realized that the pull was coming from the Puzzle around Yuugi's neck. 

"Um, Ryou, I seem to be attached to Yuugi. I mean, the Puzzle!" he corrected himself.

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you'll have to stay here then." Ryou started to walk away. Suddenly, Yami was standing beside him. 

"Er, I seem to be attached to your Ring," he said sheepishly. 

Ryou smiled at him. "Then you'll have to come home with me, I suppose."

So Ryou and Yami walked down the street, leaving Yuugi and a bewildered Bakura at the Game Shop. The two rounded a corner then, and the little spiky haired boy and his new yami went inside the store. 

The street was empty but for a black feline, who hid in the shrubbery with a Cheshire Cat smile on its face. It purred happily, satisfied with that day's "hunting".

---*---*---*---*---

Rowan: So, how was it?

Sakura: Need I answer?

Rowan: No.

Anyway, for those who feel lost, let me clarify this chapter:

1. It's Friday the 13th.

2. Yuugi broke a mirror, then tripped over a black cat.

3. Yami and Bakura switched bodies. Now Bakura looks like Yami and Yami looks like Bakura. However, they still retain their eye color and personality. However, the spirits themselves switched Millennium Items, so the body of Bakura still belongs to the Ring, as does the Pharaoh's. So pretty much, Yuugi and Ryou still have doubles, just with different personality.

That's it! Now, please review this story! Tell me what you thought! I look forward to your thoughts and ideas! 

I can't wait until I write Chapter 2! I'm going to have _so _much fun with this fic! 

YGO Cast: Oh no! *Runs away *

Rowan: Where'd everyone go?

Sakura: They went to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan: Glad all my reviewers enjoyed the first chapter of this story!

Sakura: You mean people actually _read_ this thing?

Rowan: You sound surprised Sakura.

Sakura: I _am!_

Rowan: Are you implying something? *Narrows eyes menacingly *

Sakura: *Gulps * No, of course not!

Rowan: So you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer?

Sakura: Of course not! I'd love to do the disclaimer!-Rowan, the best hikari a yami could ask for, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So, don't sue! Please! Honestly! She doesn't own it!

Rowan: Alright, alright, they get the point!

AN: Thankees for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and remember, Yami looks like Bakura and Bakura looks like Yami, so just keep that in mind. I know, it can get confusing at times.

/blah/- hikari to yami

//blah//- yami to hikari (there won't be much of either given the circumstances!)

(blah)- Author interjections

'blah'- thoughts

"blah"-talking

****

Friday the 13th

Yuugi eyed his yami nervously. 'Oh why? Why'd this happen? I took precautions. I avoided all the cracks, and didn't hardly walk under a ladder. But somehow I just _knew_ I couldn't stop the curse of Friday the 13th. And now I have some psychopathic Tomb Robber for a yami who'd just as soon as beat me as look at me. Oh why, oh why, oh why?'

Bakura looked over at Yuugi, noting the fear and anticipation in his eyes. //Yuugi?// he asked, testing their mind link.

Yuugi jumped in surprise./Ye-yes?/ he asked anxiously.

//Why are you so scared of me?//

/I'm not afraid of you!/ Yuugi said.

//Yes you are. Why? And don't lie.//

/ I'm um…afraid that you'll…that you'll…beat me like you did Ryou./ Yuugi stammered out.

Bakura sighed.//Oh _that._ Look, Yuugi, though you and the others don't think so, I've changed. Yes, I did beat Ryou before, but I've stopped. I know it was wrong, and so I don't do that anymore. So you don't have to worry about that, okay?//

Yuugi half-heartedly smiled. /All- alright Bakura./ Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing both Bakura and Yuugi to leap up in the air like frogs. 

//Who could that be?// Bakura asked.

Yuugi gasped when he looked at the calendar on the wall. /It's Seto! He and Yami have a date tonight!/

//E-excuse me? A date?//

/Yeah, and, unfortunately you're going to have to go on it!/

//Why me?//

/Because Seto's already here and he doesn't believe in magic and because he and Yami have been going out for three months and if I said you were sick he'd insist on staying the _whole_ night!/

//Well, what do I wear?//

Yuugi gave Bakura a quick look over. /What you're wearing is fine./

__

BANG! /GO! Seto's waiting!/ Yuugi pushed Bakura out the door and into Seto's impatient arms. "Have a good night! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yuugi said teasingly.

---*---

Yami stared desolately out the window, thinking. 'I've got a date with Seto tonight. But I won't be on it. No, that baka Tomb Thief will be with my boyfriend while I'm here, with Ryou. I mean, it's not like I mind Ryou at all, it's just he's so goddamn quiet. He hardly ever talks, unless he's with Yuugi.' Yami glanced over at the white-haired teen, who was currently bent over his desk, working on homework. //Ryou?//

Ryou started at the sudden intrusion into his mind. /Yes Yami?/

//Need any help on your homework?//

/No, I'm fine./ Ryou then blocked their link, cutting Yami off.

Yami sighed with frustration. 'Yuugi didn't block me off. Yuugi was always open with me. I miss Yuugi. I miss helping him with his homework, sharing his thoughts. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in Ryou's mind. He closes everyone off. It's not healthy!'

Yami probed into his and Ryou's mind, trying to find a way past the block. It was practically impossible. Apparently Ryou had a lot of practice blocking people.

Finally, after an hour had passed, Yami gave up. "Ryou, please take away your mental block. I don't appreciate be prevented from coming into your mind like I'm some sneak who'll go in without your permission. I'm not the Tomb Robber, you know."

Ryou bowed his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Yami. It's just, I've kept Bakura out for so long, and he me, that's it's become a sort of habit. And you look exactly like him that it was out of pure instinct that I did that. I apologize if I offended you Yami."

Yami shook his head. "No need to apologize Ryou. Your explanation was understandable. So, how's your homework going?"

"Oh, I finished it about half an hour ago."

"Really? Then what have you been doing for the past thirty minutes?"

"Trying to find out more about what happened this afternoon. Maybe if we know the root of the problem we can reverse it or something. I mean, no matter how cold Bakura can be, I kind of miss him. And I'm pretty sure you miss Yuugi too, uh?"

"Well, yeah, I sort of do. But I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by."

"What opportunity?"

"The opportunity to get to know you better Ryou. So, tell me something about yourself I don't know."

---*---

Bakura sat awkwardly across from Seto, fiddling with his napkin. Seto looked at his date with concern. "Yami, are you feeling alright?"

Bakura did not respond. /Baka, he's talking to you! Remember, you're pretending to be Yami!/

Bakura started in his seat. //Yuugi?//

/Yes! Do you recall that I am your hikari now?/

"Yami?" Seto asked again.

"Ye-es?" Bakura stammered.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Seto. Arigatou for asking." Bakura looked up at the brunette in thanks.

"Are those contacts you're wearing?" Seto questioned as he took note of the brown eyes staring at him from the familiar face of his boyfriend.

"Eh? Contacts? What're you talking about?" Bakura replied in confusion.

"Your eyes. They're brown tonight, not crimson."

"What? Oh, um, yes, they are contacts. I was going for a different look today. Do you like them?'

Seto smiled. "Hai, they're very pretty. Easy on the eyes, not so …loud, as your usual ruby orbs. I like them a lot, Yami-koi."

Bakura felt himself blush at the very affectionate nickname. "Ano…thanks Seto." Bakura looked uncomfortably around the restaurant. "Oh, look at the time! I think that I should get home now. We've got school tomorrow and all…" Bakura trailed off.

Seto glanced at his own watch. "You're right. I'll walk you home, Yami."

Bakura and Seto strolled down the street, the taller teen's arm draped around the other's waist, causing Bakura great discomfort, and yet it seemed like Seto's arm fit there perfectly.

They shortly reached the Game Shop's doorstep. "Well, see you tomorrow Seto."

"Yeah, tomorrow. I look forward to it." Bakura turned to enter the store when the CEO pulled him back into a chaste, delicate kiss. "Sweet dreams koi."

"Good night," Bakura whispered back breathlessly. Then he quickly escaped into the shop.

A black cat hiding in the bushes smirked as it self-satisfactorily commenced its bathing, content with itself.

---*---*---*---*---

Rowan: And that concludes chapter 2! I guess it's pretty evident that that black cat has something to do with the plot, right?

Sakura: Yeah, _too_ evident.

Rowan: What's that supposed to mean?

Sakura: Nothing.

Rowan: Don't you give me 'nothing'! It certainly meant _something!_

Sakura: If you're so smart, go figure it out for yourself.

Rowan: Fine, I will! While people review (hint, hint) I will get to the bottom of the meaning of what you said! 


End file.
